Video surveillance cameras are used extensively. Usage of video cameras in residential and commercial environments has increased substantially, in part due to lower prices and simplicity of deployment.
As consumer demands change and the complexity of home automation and related systems increases, various new challenges, such as temperature and illumination management, arise in designing such camera products. These challenges are particularly important for outdoor products that tend to be exposed to larger temperature shifts and environmental conditions. For example, cameras having fixed-focus image sensors require that the operating temperature be within a particular range to prevent distortions and/or degraded quality in the captured images. For another example, users may desire to mount the cameras in locations where the cameras are exposed to rain and direct sunlight. For yet another example, users may desire a wide range of freedom to adjust the orientation (e.g., pitch and yaw) of the cameras after they are mounted. For yet another example, users may desire to mount the cameras in unsecure locations where the cameras are at risk of being appropriated by scofflaws.